


Be Scared With Me

by cashtonasfuck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cashton, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashtonasfuck/pseuds/cashtonasfuck
Summary: Ashton and Calum are both at university. Calum sees Ashton at a party and decides to shoot his shot. They both get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for a fandom, and also my first time writing gay smut! Hope you enjoy!

Ashton had always loved books. They’d been his constant companions in his 21 years of life so far, and he found no greater pleasure than being surrounded by them. It made sense then, that he chose to study English Literature at university. 

What didn’t make sense, was how he found himself stood in the corner of some dude’s living room nursing a warm beer. The music was loud, there were too many people, and he couldn’t find his flatmates to tell them he was leaving. 

“You okay there, man? You look like you would rather be anywhere else than here.” The voice startled Ashton out of his thoughts and he looked up to see someone he vaguely recognised standing in front of him.  _ Connor? Calum? _ Ashton couldn’t remember, but what he did know is that this man came with a reputation for being highly sought after for his apparent skills in the bedroom.

Ashton let out a low chuckle, “that obvious, huh?”

The stranger laughed and held his hand out for Ashton to shake.

“I’m Calum Hood, Art History major, but you’re Ashton right?” He wasn’t surprised that Calum knew who he was - everyone in the humanities faculty seemed to even if he didn’t know them. 

“Ashton Irwin, at your service.” He replied, shaking Calum’s hand.  _ Warm _ , Ashton noted. 

“Do you wanna get out of here? I know a place that’s still open that does late night milkshakes.”

Ashton raised an eyebrow at Calum’s question before smirking at his newest acquaintance. 

“Very bold of you to assume I’d want to go anywhere with you, considerin’ I only just met you.” Ashton saw the panic cross Calum’s face and laughed before continuing, “let’s get out of here dude, I’ve never liked parties anyway.’

—

Calum could not believe his luck. He hadn’t even wanted to go to that stupid party, and now here he was with Ashton Irwin sitting in his passenger seat. Anyone with eyes could see that Ashton was attractive. Nearly everyone Calum knew was enamoured with the curly haired man, himself included. He’d watched Ashton since first clocking him at the party, seeing him stood on his own for most of it, and decided to shoot his shot. Calum wasn’t sure if Ashton even swung his way, and for a moment he’d panicked that he didn’t. Yet here he was, sitting in Calum’s car, humming along to the radio. Calum pulled into the car park in front of the Shakeaway, switching the car off before turning to Ashton,

“Hope this is okay for you? We can go somewhere else instead if you want?” 

Ashton just rolled his eyes at Calum before getting out of the car. Calum laughed, getting out of his own side and jogging over to where Ashton was holding the door open for him.

—

“So Calum, is this a date?”

Calum almost choked on his chocolate milkshake at Ashton’s question.  _ Shit _ . 

“I, um, I don’t, I don’t really date,” Calum confessed, “was hopin’ for somethin’ else actually - but I totally understand if you don’t feel comfortable with that, I can just take you home and we can forget this ever happened if you want.” 

Calum looked up to see Ashton staring intently at him,

“What, why are you looking at me like that?”

“Such a gentleman, even though you’re just tryin’ to get in my pants. Looks like it worked - take me home, Hood, need to know if everything I’ve heard about you is true.”

Calum smirked, meeting Ashton’s gaze across the table before licking his lips and lowering his voice,

“M’not sure what exactly you’ve heard, but let’s go and make sure you’re not disappointed, yeah?”

—

The drive back to Ashton’s flat was only about 10 minutes, but Calum could feel the tension between the two of them grow thicker the nearer they got. By the time Calum pulled up outside Ashton’s place, he was fighting everything in him to not take Ashton in the backseat of his car. Ashton opening the car door broke Calum out of his thoughts and he mirrored the other man. 

“How’d you manage to afford a car like this with that mountain of student debt we all find ourselves in?”

Calum glanced at Ashton before letting out a breathy laugh. His car was his pride and joy, and no one could ever understand how a man of 20 was the owner of a vintage Camaro. 

“Worked my ass off since I was 16,” he replied, “always knew I wanted to own one and now I do. And I don’t drive like an idiot which keeps the insurance down I guess.”

Ashton laughed at Calum’s remark, unlocking the door to his flat as he did so. He gestured for Calum to enter first, which he did, before stepping inside and locking the door behind them. Ashton deliberated for a second, and left the key in the lock. Calum looked at him quizzically in the dimly lit hallway, before a smirk crossed his features.

“Probably a good idea,” Calum chuckled lowly, “don’t want any of your flatmates coming home while I’ve got you riding my cock, do we?”

Before Ashton had processed Calum’s words he found himself pressed up against his front door with the other man’s hands firm on his hips.

“You gonna be good for me, Ash?” Calum’s words were muffled by him kissing his way along Ashton’s jaw. The older man could only nod in reply, feeling his jeans getting tighter at Calum working his way down his neck.

“As much as I would love to take you right here right now - and believe me, I would - why don’t we take this to your room? Wanna make sure I live up to those rumours you've heard.”

Ashton didn’t think twice before pulling Calum up the stairs.

—

Calum was a sight to behold. Standing in only his boxers, Ashton could see the tattoos that littered the other man’s body. If he was being honest, Calum took Ashton’s breath away. The man smirked lazily at him,

“Enjoying yourself?”

Ashton licked his lips and nodded at the younger man, eyes working their way down Calum’s body before landing on the very prominent bulge in his boxers. Ashton let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding before moving his eyes back up to meet Calum’s.

“Where do you want me, Calum?”

“On your bed, on your back, sweet boy,” Calum replied, Ashton beginning to move as requested, “and if it’s okay with you, it’s Sir, not Calum.”

Ashton froze and looked up at the other man. This was uncharted territory for him, and Calum seemed to sense his apprehension, his expression softening.

“It’s okay if you wanna stop. It can be a lot for some people if they’re new to it. We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Ashton looked at Calum, mulling his words over as Calum sat on the end of the bed. 

“Ash, if you’re not happy we can just call this whole thing off - I won’t be upset, I promise you. You being comfortable is more important to me than getting off. Even if we’re in the middle of something, and you want out - that’s okay too.”

Looking into the other man’s eyes, Ashton could see the sincerity in them,

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” he admitted quietly, looking down, “but I want you.”

“Ash, we don’t have to -” 

“Want you, Cal” Ashton locked eyes with the other man, “Need you, please, Sir.”

The second Ashton said the word ‘Sir’ it was like a switch flipped inside Calum’s head. The younger man closed the distance between them so quickly that it knocked Ashton backwards. Calum pressed his lips to Ashton’s feverishly, his left hand coming up to hold his jaw in place. Ashton gasped at the feeling of Calum’s lips, and the other man took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Ashton’s mouth. Ashton moaned in response, and he felt Calum smile against his lips before he pulled away.

“You gonna let me fuck you, angel?” Calum asked breathlessly, moving his right hand round to squeeze his ass, “You gonna be good for me and let me use this gorgeous ass of yours?” 

Ashton closed his eyes and whined at the sudden contact, nodding his head vigorously. 

“Uh uh, angel. I need words - this doesn’t work unless you give me words,” Calum said, gently tilting Ashton’s chin, forcing him to look at him.

“Yes, Sir. Please fuck my ass, please. Need you Sir,” Ashton whined, moving his hips up to try and get some friction from Calum.

“So needy, angel. Love it when you beg for me. Think you deserve a reward, yeah?” Calum pulled Ashton’s boxers down his body, launching them somewhere across the room before turning his attention to Ashton’s cock. He let out a low whistle at the sight before him and heard Ashton chuckle.

“Like what you see, Sir?” Ashton smirked.

“Most definitely, angel,” Calum replied, moving one hand to cup Ashton’s balls, drawing a moan out of the man beneath him, “so big, can’t believe you keep this all for yourself. Gonna make you feel good, yeah?”

Ashton whined as Calum closed his lips around the head of his cock, fisting his hands in Calum’s hair. The younger man hummed around Ashton’s cock at the contact, sucking him off slowly. As Calum upped the pace, swirling his tongue over Ashton’s tip, the older man could feel himself coming undone. Calum licked the precum from Ashton’s tip and ran his tongue up and down the vein on the underside of his cock, making him buck his hips up into Calum’s mouth at the sensation.

“Fuck, Sir, please,” he gasped breathlessly, fisting his hands in his sheets, “don’t wanna cum yet, need more.”

Calum pulled his mouth off of Ashton’s cock, looking up at him with a grin on his face.

“You look so pretty like this, sweet boy. Tell me what you need,” Calum continued lazily stroking Ashton’s cock as he spoke, “tell me what you want me to do. You want me to ruin that pretty little hole of yours?”

Ashton whimpered at Calum’s words, mind reeling from the feeling of the hand working up and down his shaft.

“Please Sir, need you in my ass,” he whined, “need you to fill me up. Wanna ride you.”

“Move up to the top of the bed, angel, pillow under your hips for me.”

Ashton shifted up the bed to fulfil Calum’s request, watching as the other man stripped himself of his boxers. Ashton moaned when Calum’s cock was finally set free - the other man’s tip was red and angry, precum leaking from it. Making eye contact with Ashton, Calum stroked himself a few times, gathering up the fluid as he did so. Ashton whimpered at Calum’s actions, subconsciously spreading his legs open wider to give him more access.

Calum chuckled at Ashton’s movements before reaching for his jeans. Ashton must have let out a huff of annoyance, because Calum looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Just getting a condom,” he held his wallet up so Ashton could see what he was doing, “I wanna do this right, sweet boy. Have you got lube?”

Ashton hummed, gesturing to his bedside table as Calum climbed back onto the bed.

“Top drawer - take your pick, Sir.”

Calum smirked at the older man, opening the drawer to be met with several different types and flavours of lube. He raised his eyebrows at Ashton, who just shrugged his shoulders. Calum tore open the foil packet, rolling the condom on himself before pulling a random bottle out of the drawer. He popped the cap on the bottle and drizzled a generous amount onto his fingers.

“Gonna open you up angel, get you ready for my cock, yeah?” Calum circled Ashton’s entrance with his index finger, “relax, sweet boy, gonna make you feel good.”

Ashton whined as Calum started to open him up slowly, pushing his index finger into his ass.

“Please Sir, need more,” he breathed, “can take it, promise.”

The younger boy answered by pushing a second finger into Ashton’s hole, slowly pumping in and out, before adding a third. Ashton bucked his hips as Calum fingered his ass, moaning at the sensation, before reaching a hand down to stroke his cock. Suddenly Calum’s fingers were out of his ass and on Ashton’s wrist, pinning it to the bed next to his hip.

“No touching yourself, angel,” Ashton whimpered at Calum’s words, “keep your hands away from your dick - don’t want you to cum yet.”

Ashton felt Calum’s tip at his entrance and sucked in a breath. He exhaled as Calum pushed into him slowly until he bottomed out.

“Fuck angel,” Calum gasped, “fuck, you’re so tight. Let me know when I can -”

“Move, please. Need you to move,” Ashton whined, “Sir, please fuck me.”

Calum began to move slowly in and out of Ashton’s ass, picking up the pace with every thrust. 

“Fuck, Ash, your ass feels so good angel,” Calum breathed out, “taking my cock so well, such a good boy for me.”

A series of moans ripped through Ashton as Calum grazed his prostate over and over again.

“Sir,” he whined, “please, not gonna last.”

“Tell me what you want, Ashton,” Calum demanded, his thrusts hard and fast, “tell me what you need.”

“Wanna ride you, please, please let me ride you,” Ashton whimpered as Calum pulled out of his ass.

“Get on my cock, sweet boy. Show me what you can do.”

Ashton moved out from underneath Calum, cock throbbing, while the younger man took his place. He straddled Calum’s hips, grabbing the man’s cock and lowering himself down slowly.

Ashton hissed as he took in Calum’s length, the new angle stretching him further than before. Using Calum’s chest to steady himself, he began to move up and down the length of the other man’s cock, watching Calum’s face as he rode him. 

“Doin’ so good, angel. You ride me so well. Come here,” Calum muttered, pulling Ashton’s face towards his, smashing their lips together messily. Calum moaned into Ashton’s mouth, reaching one hand down to take hold of his cock as he moved his lips to the older man’s jaw.

“You wanna cum, angel? M’so close, you’re fuckin’ yourself on my cock so well,” Calum moved his hand up and down Ashton’s length, “you gonna cum all over me? Let go, sweet boy.”

Ashton panted as Calum urged him closer to orgasm, his rhythm faltering as he rode the other man. He let out a strangled moan as he came, coating Calum’s chest as his arms gave way. 

“Well done angel, so proud of you. M’nearly there, okay? Gonna keep fucking that pretty ass of yours.” 

Ashton whimpered, head foggy as Calum continued to thrust into him, making him clench around the other man and sending him over the edge. 

Calum swore as he came, load spilling into the condom. He pulled out slowly, and Ashton whined at the empty feeling he was left with. Calum laughed at him quietly, pressing his lips to the top of Ashton’s head as he lay collapsed on top of him.

“Did so well, sweet boy. Gotta get cleaned up though, yeah?”

With the fog in his mind slowly lifting, Ashton suddenly realised how sticky he felt from the cum coating their chests. He made a disgruntled noise at the uncomfortable feeling, slowly moving himself off of Calum’s body and sitting up. 

“Tell me where the bathroom is, angel and I can grab you something to clean you up if you wanna stay here? I’ll be two minutes,” Calum murmured, taking in the sight of the fucked out man before him.

“Across the landing,” Ashton sighed, tiredness suddenly overwhelming him. Calum nodded, sliding off the bed and making his way out of the room. Ashton moved himself to lay down on his back, feeling well and truly  _ fucked _ .

—

Calum stepped back into the room quietly - Ashton had fallen asleep, as he suspected. He gently ran the wet cloth over Ashton’s body, being careful not to wake him, though apparently not careful enough: 

“Cal?” the other man breathed, “thanks..”

“You’re welcome, angel. You okay?”

Ashton hummed in response, reaching for Calum, “Stay with me?”

His question startled Calum - he usually upped and left - but there was something about Ashton that made him want to stay. 

“I’ll stay, Ash. Move over a bit, yeah? Need to get the covers out from under you too.”

Ashton whined in response, but allowed Calum to pull the covers out from underneath him, sliding over to let the younger man get into the bed beside him. Calum pulled the covers over them both, and leaned over to switch off the lamp on the cabinet. He turned back over to find himself face to face with a half-awake Ashton. 

“You good there, Ash?” he whispered.

“Mmhmm, m’tired Cal,” Ashton mumbled. Calum laughed quietly at Ashton, then froze as the older man snaked his arm over Calum’s waist pulling him towards him. 

“Can hear you thinkin’ Cal,” Ashton murmured, “stop thinking so hard n’sleep…”

Ashton’s voice trailed off as he fell back to sleep. Calum glanced at the sleeping man that was nuzzled into his chest.  _ Fuck it _ . He pulled Ashton nearer to him, closed his eyes, and spent the night in someone’s bed other than his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. We learn more about Calum, and Ashton struggles with his feelings.

The phone buzzing on the bedside cabinet is what first roused Ashton from sleep. He reached over to his left blindly to grab the offending device, instead coming into contact with something warm.  _ Calum _ . The events of the night prior came flooding back to Ashton, the dull ache confirming that he did in fact sleep with Calum Hood. He cursed himself internally - why was the other man still here? Wasn’t he supposed to leave afterwards? Everyone that had talked about Calum always said that he left after sex. Did he say something that made the other man want to stay?

“Can hear you thinkin’ Ash,” Calum murmured, voice still thick with sleep, “you feelin’ okay?”

“Why are you still here?” the words fell out of Ashton’s mouth before he could stop them. Calum cracked an eye open to look at the other man. Even in his half asleep state Calum could tell that Ashton was pissed. He propped himself up on his elbows before answering the older man.

“Y’asked me to stay. You were really fucked out, Ash, and I didn’t wanna leave you in that state when it was clearly your first time experiencin’ it.”

Ashton cringed internally at Calum’s words - he was right. He had asked him to stay. 

“You need to leave, Calum,” Ashton said firmly, “I have shit to do and this conversation is not something I have time for.”

“Ash -”

“Just get out. You shouldn’t have stayed last night, even if I asked you to. I barely know you and you thought it was okay to just  _ stay over _ ?” Ashton was panicking - he really didn’t want to be having this conversation, when it could have been avoided entirely if he’d just kept his damn mouth shut. Calum sighed heavily pushing himself out of the bed, moving around to gather up his clothes. The room was filled with an awkward silence as he got dressed, Ashton making a point of looking anywhere but at Calum. 

“Look, it wasn’t in my plans to stay over, but it happened and despite what you might think about me,” Calum spoke quietly, running a hand through his hair, “I think you’re really cool and I wanna hang out with you sometime. If you want.”

Ashton huffed, still refusing to make eye contact with the younger man. Calum rummaged around for a couple more minutes before looking back at Ashton. The older man was still refusing to look at him and Calum sighed internally.  _ Great, this was gonna be another one of those things he fucked up _ . 

“Guess I’ll see you around then, man.” 

Ashton hummed in response as Calum left the room.

**—**

Unlocking Ashton’s front door and stepping out onto the street, Calum saw the two people that he  _ definitely _ did not want to see. He did a quick mental assessment, realising that there was no way he could get to his car without either of them seeing him. Steeling himself for the interaction, he started walking towards his car.

“There he is! Thought it must have been you that had our dear flatmate captive, Cal!” 

Calum winced before turning around.

“Hey Mike, good mornin’ to you too,” Calum plastered a smile on his face and hoped it looked convincing. His words were met with a laugh, 

“Aww, look Luke, I think Cal thought he was gonna be able to escape before we got back.” Michael’s expression was gleeful as he sensed Calum’s discomfort.

“Leave him alone, Mike,” Luke replied, smirk on his face, “he’s already doing the walk of shame, we don’t need to embarrass him anymore.”

Calum groaned internally - this was precisely why he wanted to avoid Luke and Michael. He was never going to hear the end of this, Michael was the worst for reminding him of anything he did that could be considered vaguely hilarious to other people. 

“M’sure you have other people to irritate Mike, I just wanna go home - got some stuff to do.” Michael clutched his chest in mock outrage at Calum’s words, Luke snorting at his actions. Calum turned around to walk away, Michael deciding to seize one more opportunity to mess with him.

“Try not to think about our flatmate too much, Cal, you’ve got an essay to write!”

Luke dissolved into laughter as Calum slammed the car door shut behind him.

**—**

Ashton heard Michael and Luke laying into Calum through the open bathroom window.

“If there is a God,” he muttered to himself, “let them both come in the house and not say a single word about this.”

“Aaashhtttoooonn,” Michael’s voice was melodic as he called up the stairs, “you got anything you need to tell your two best friends in the whole wide world?”

_ No God, got it. _

“Fuck OFF Michael, I don’t wanna talk about it!” Ashton yelled back, yanking the bathroom door open finding himself face to face with his two flatmates. 

“Not one word,” he growled, pushing past them towards his room.

“But Ash -” Luke started,

“What did I  _ just _ say? I said -”

“Oh, we know what you said, Ash,” Michael continued, smirking, “but -”

Ashton slammed his door behind him, Luke and Michael falling into fits of giggles.

**—**

It had been two weeks since Calum had stayed over at Ashton’s. Two weeks and he’d still heard nothing from the curly haired man. Had he not found the piece of paper that Calum had quickly scrawled his number on before he left? Or had he found it and thrown it away? Anxiety had been eating away at Calum steadily since Ashton practically threw him out. He was a month away from a deadline, but all he could think about was the fact that he’d upset the other man. Calum sighed into his hands, rubbing his face as any thoughts relating to his work evaded him. Sleeping with Ashton had been a mistake, he realised that now. Not that the sex wasn’t exceptional - because it was - but Calum had blown his chance of actually becoming Ashton’s  _ friend _ . 

He hadn’t been surprised when Ashton mentioned him having a reputation - Calum knew the things that people said about him, and most of the time he could just shrug it off. He knew the reasons behind him acting in the way he did, and it was no one else’s business thank you very much. But sometimes, when he stopped to think about it, Calum questioned the choices that led him to this point in his life. A particularly painful breakup had left him vulnerable for a long time, and he flung himself into relationship after relationship looking for some form of validation. He was never sure exactly what it was that he was looking for - just that he needed to find something. When he stopped finding it in girls, he moved onto boys - thinking that maybe he was just looking in the wrong place. A couple more failed relationships later, and Calum was done. He was over the idea of finding love with anyone; all it did was leave him hurting. Sex was the only way he was able to find any sort of connection with another person, but it left a bitter aftertaste. He always felt guilty upping and leaving as quickly as he could, and it took a toll on his friendships. Everyone assumed he was just being an asshole, but Calum knew the truth. He was afraid to let himself be vulnerable out of fear of being hurt again - even if it meant that he might hurt other people in the process. In his mind, the hurt that they felt was temporary, and they’d move on soon enough. His friends grew tired of his attitude and pushed him away, though he didn’t exactly fight to make them stay either. He was safer this way - no one could hurt him and that’s all that mattered. Sure, he knew people, and he’d go out for drinks with them from time to time, but they were just acquaintances - the closest thing he had to a friend was Michael.

He’d met Michael at a bar one night, the pretty blonde-haired man immediately catching his attention. He knew they shared a class together, but the pair had never spoken in the couple of months they’d been at uni. He spent the night laughing at Michael’s stupid jokes, and struggling to understand the references he made to obscure things he’d found on the internet. He and Michael stumbled out of the bar at closing time, laughter echoing down the street as they tried to shush each other repeatedly - Calum was sure that one of them was going to end up in the other’s bed, even in his tipsy state. He went home alone that night, Luke having turned up to take Michael home. In class the next week, Calum tried to avoid Michael, however the blonde had other ideas. He sat himself down next to Calum, green eyes sparkling in amusement at the other man’s confusion. Michael declared, to a very bewildered Calum, that he had decided to become his friend. 

Their friendship wasn’t a close one but Calum felt comfortable being around Michael, and later on, Luke. He felt comfortable around them both, sure - but Michael was notorious for not taking anything seriously, so Calum kept his walls up. He’d known that the two shared a house with Ashton from the start of his conversations with Michael, but whenever he’d been round Ashton was never there. Luke and Michael had nothing but praise for their flatmate, Calum quickly learning that Ashton was a sort of celebrity within the English Department.

There was a lot about Ashton that Calum admired. He was top of every class that he took, but he never made a fuss about it. Calum had heard that a lot of the first-year students would seek out Ashton if they needed advice about a topic, and so far he’d never heard of any of them being refused help. Ashton ran the uni Literature podcast almost single-handedly, updating every other week; he also volunteered at Folio in his free time. Calum loved Folio - he wasn’t really one for bookshops in general, but there was something about it that he loved. It always felt so welcoming, and somehow they always had what he was looking for…

_ Ashton. _

Calum slammed his computer shut, shoving himself away from the desk.

**—**

The bell tinkling above the door drew Ashton out of the stock room. 

“Hi, welcome to Folio, can I he-” the words died in Ashton’s throat when he saw who’d just walked into the shop.

“Hey, Ash.” Calum murmured, “brought you somethin’. Wasn’t sure how you took your coffee, so I just got black. Figured you’d have milk here if you needed it.” He held the coffee cup out to Ashton hesitantly. The older man looked at him for a second before taking the cup from him. Calum let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding as Ashton eased the lid off the cup.

“What do you want, Calum?” Ashton asked quietly, looking at the other man. He looked tired.

“Just wanted to see you,” Calum admitted, “I fucked up and I wanted to apologise - coffee was a peace offering.”

Ashton hummed in response, taking a sip of the beverage. The bitterness of the coffee danced on his tongue, and he sighed contentedly.

“This is some damn good coffee, Hood.” Calum glanced at Ashton, trying not to smile at the older man’s words as he continued, “M’sorry too - I just panicked, I guess. Kept meaning to text you, but I didn’t know what to say.”

Calum deliberated for a moment before holding his hand out for Ashton to shake, a small smile on his face.

“Hi, I’m Calum Hood, Art History major - nice to meet you.”

Ashton laughed, taking Calum’s hand,

“Ashton Irwin, at your service. What can I do for you Calum?”


End file.
